Zerbrochen
by Naheniel
Summary: Was denkt House über seine Ex Stacy? Und was fühlt er als sie ihn plötzlich zurück haben möchte? Ein one-shot über die Gedanken von House und ein Blick hinter seine rauhe Schale. Season 2


Hallo, dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung zu meinem fanfic "Broken"

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen. Feedback ist, wie immer, willkommen!

* * *

Zerbrochen.

Er war zerbrochen, äußerlich, aber das war nicht das Schlimmste. Sicherlich, sein Bein schmerzte und er konnte nicht ohne die Hilfe eines Gehstocks laufen aber das waren nur physische Symptome. Es verletzte vor allem seinen Stolz. Manchmal drängte sich ihm der Vergleich mit einem alten Stück Obst mit einem vergammelten Kern auf. Seit dem Tag an dem er einen Teil seines Muskels im Bein verloren hatte war seine Seele zerbrochen. Auch wenn er dies nie ausgesprochen hatte konnte er es jeden Tag aufs neue fühlen. Sie hatte ihn betrogen, als sie die Entscheidung getroffen hatte ihn der Operation zu unterziehen, die ihn zu dem Schatten seiner früheren selbst machte und er hatte sie seit dem jeden Moment ihrer Beziehung bestraft.

War es fair? An manchen Tagen, wenn der Schmerz weniger war und er klarer denken konnte, spürte er, dass sie nur sein Leben hatte retten wollen und dass sie ihn nicht weniger liebte nur weil er nun behindert war. Das waren die Momente in denen er bereute, was er ihr angetan hatte. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass es öfter diese Tage der Reue geben könnte doch meist war der Schmerz stärker. Und wenn er dann kam so kam er einher mit den Gedanken, dass sie kein Recht gehabt hatte ihn zu zwingen mit der Behinderung zu leben. Mit den Schmerzen. Auch wenn sie so eigentlich sein Bein gerettet hatte.

Eines Tages wachte er dann auf und erkannte, dass es zu spät war. Stacy war gegangen. Für einige Zeit war sie noch bei ihm geblieben, nach der Operation, hoffend, dass die Wunde in seiner Seele verheilen würde. Zumindest dies, wenn schon die Wunde in seinem Bein immer bleiben würde. Aber diese Hoffnung war trügerisch gewesen, denn er war nie wieder der gleiche geworden. Sicher, er war nie der liebe aufmerksame Mann gewesen, den so viele Frauen suchten. Doch er hatte Stacy geliebt und sie ihn und seine Art.

Er wusste, dass sie sich schuldig gefühlt hatte seit sie diese schwere Entscheidung hatte treffen müssen. Seit er in Koma gelegen hatte. Als der Mann der sie liebte hätte er ihr versichern sollen, dass es das einzige gewesen war das ihn hätte retten können, dass ein Ärger vergehen würde. Aber er konnte es nicht. Nicht weil er sie nicht mehr geliebt hätte, für ihn schien es viel mehr als könnte er all dies durch den ständigen Schmerz nicht mehr spüren.

All dies hatte er realisiert in den Jahen nachdem sie gegangen war, er hatte eingesehen, dass er Fehler gemacht hatte, auch wenn er dies nie jemand anderem gegenüber eingestanden hatte. Stattdessen hatte er seine Gefühle zur Seite geschoben, und es hatte ihm geholfen zu einem der besten Diagnostiker zu werden. Doch es hatte ihn auch einsam gemacht. Vielleicht noch mehr gebrochen als er bereits war.

Selbst das kleine Mädchen, welches ihn gefragt hatte ob er traurig wäre weil sein Bein wehtäte, hatte es gesehen. Damals hatte er gespürt, dass die Kleine wusste , dass die Antwort nein war. Kinder waren clever, manchmal mehr als Erwachsene. Er brauchte nur an das Kind mit dem Krebs denken: Sie hatte sich entschieden am Leben zu bleiben, trotz der Schmerzen die sie erwarteten, weil sie spürte dass ihre Mutter sie noch nicht gehen lassen konnte. Wie das kleine Mädchen dass ihn gefragt hatte ob er nur wegen seinen Beim traurig wäre.

Stacy war zurück gekommen, schon vor einigen Wochen. Zuerst war sie mit ihrem neuen Ehemann, Mark, gekommen und es war genau die gleiche Situation wie einige Jahre zuvor, als sie mit ihm hier gewesen war. Wieder hatte sie mit ihren Entscheidungen ein Leben gerettet. Stacy hatte ihn erst vor ein paar Tagen in dem Hotelzimmer geküsst, erst gestern mit ihm geschlafen und nun hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie Mark für ihn verlassen würde.

Es war genau dass, was er sich gewünscht hatte seit sie sich wieder getroffen hatten. Sie hatte gesagt er war die Liebe ihres Lebens und würde er immer sein, doch zuerst wollte sie Mark gar nicht verlassen. Doch Dinge änderten sich. Änderten ihre Meinung; und seine.

Er war noch nicht darüber hinweg, obwohl ihr Zerwürfnis bereits einige Jahre zurücklag. Wie lang konnte also diese neue Beziehung halten? Ein paar Wochen? Monate? Er konnte es nicht sagen, denn er konnte noch immer nicht den Schaden, welchen seine Seele davon getragen hatte beschreiben. Und er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob die Wut, die Stacy damals vertrieben hatte wirklich schon weg war, oder ob sie je vergehen würde. Er hatte Angst, Angst davor dass sich alles wiederholen würde. Er würde sie wieder verletzen, auch wenn er es nicht wollte. Doch er würde sie verletzen so oder so. Sie würde sich wieder abwenden und gehen.

Er wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen konnte. Er war zu sehr gebrochen um noch eine Trennung zu überleben und er wusste, dass Stacy dies nicht verdient hatte. Sie hatte es verdient glücklich zu sein. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er es konnte. Für ihn schien es, als würde Mark nicht nur körperlich wieder gesund werden, auch seine Seele würde heilen. Und so sagte er ihr, dass er die Beziehnung nicht mehr wollte; obwohl er sie liebte und immer lieben würde. Nun verließ er sie, ließ sie in ihrem Büro stehen. Vielleicht würde sie weinen, denn auch sie konnte nicht immer stark sein. Doch sie hatte Mark, während er alleine nach Hause fuhr...


End file.
